Rocío de Primavera
by mcr77
Summary: Así como el rocío matinal, así llegó a tu vida… Asari Ugetsu y un OC o lectora de la serie "Las estaciones del año"
1. I

**Rocío de primavera**

_Así como el rocío matinal, así llegó a tu vida…_

* * *

Primer capi del fic de Asari Ugetsu, de la serie "Las estaciones del año", como el anterior consta de 5 capis ya terminados, uno por día, todo depende de sus comentarios,

Asari y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir (y si tbm Asari necesita amor XP)

Una pequeña nota es que esto "_0*0*0*0*0_" es el inicio de un flash back…

_Al ponerte entre mis manos, es como ofrecer un piadoso incienso_

* * *

I

Corres a toda velocidad por el sendero nocturno, la lluvia cae estrepitosamente haciendo el camino resbaladizo, sin quererlo chocas con alguien y caes al suelo…

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -te dice una voz profunda

Tu mirada se encuentra con la de un hombre, parece ser un samurai, de inmediato te apunta con su espada, seguramente te matará, sabes que tendrías que disculparte, pero si no puedes estar con él, vivir no tiene sentido, cierras los ojos al tiempo que recuerdas como se conocieron…

_0*0*0*0*0_

En tu mente el primer recuerdo del mundo son esas pequeñas gotas en cada uno de los pétalos de las flores, en cada una de las hojas de los árboles, como el fiel testimonio de las lágrimas cálidas del dios de los cielos…

Desde el principio de tus días fuiste una niña frágil y enfermiza, pero eso no significaba que no fueras aventurera, eras la menor de 4 hermanos varones, la princesa de tu familia y la más añorada hija de tus padres…

Era un hermoso día de primavera, el sol brillaba en el cielo y lo observabas desde tu futon, ese año cumplirías 12, la brisa era suave y silenciosa, en toda la mansión reinaba una hermosa quietud, sin embargo en ese momento escuchaste un susurró nuevo, se trataba de una hermosa melodía…

Sin pensarlo demasiado te pusiste de pie y comenzaste a buscar en toda la mansión el origen de esa armonía, nunca en tu vida habías andado mas allá de tus habitaciones, sin darte cuenta buscaste en cada rincón de la mansión…

Hasta que llegaste a uno de los jardines donde usualmente tus hermanos tomaban lecciones, entonces fue cuando lo viste por primera vez, cubierto por un aro de luz, su piel era blanca como la nieve, de inmediato quedaste prendida de su atractivo, el sonido de esa melodía era hipnotizaste para ti, en tu corazón recordabas la lluvia suave de primavera, aquella que dejaba el rocío sobre las flores, te quedaste ahí observándolo hasta que finalmente él abrió los ojos cuando terminó de interpretar su canción y te miró fijamente…

Ahora que lo recuerdas crees que ese fue el momento en el que te enamoraste de él…

-impresionante como siempre Asari-kun -escuchaste la voz de uno de tus hermanos

-gracias -sonrió el flautista -pero mi interpretación no es tan espectacular si no tuviera quien me escuchase -agregó con una sonrisa

De no ser porque estabas oculta entre los arbustos jurarías que te había sonreído a ti

-¡hime-sama! ¿Dónde está? -escuchaste gritar a una de tus sirvientas

-¿eh? ¿qué sucede? –interrogó tu hermano

-joven, la princesa ha dejado sus habitaciones sin dejar rastro -le informó

-mi hermana no puede haber dejado sus habitaciones, tienen que buscar nuevamente –ordenó tu niisan

En ese momento sin quererlo hiciste un poco de ruido detrás de los arbustos

-¿Qué fue eso? -se puso en guardia tu hermano

Cerraste los ojos al escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban a ti…

-ma… ma… ¿qué tenemos aquí? -dijo el joven flautista observándote

-¿qué encontraste Asari-kun? -oíste a tu hermano

Tu mirada se encontró con sus ojos castaños, su expresión era amable y sin que lo notaras tu rostro le rogaba que no te delatara

-es solo un pequeño gatito -te encubrió el flautista

-¿gatito? Mm como sea, si me disculpas Asari-kun tengo que verificar que mi hermana está bien -se disculpó tu hermano antes de partir

-ma… ma… no te preocupes -se despidió Asari

Esperaste durante unos momentos en silencio…

-ya puedes salir -te dijo

-arigato -

-no tienes que agradecer amm, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -te interrogó con esa sonrisa cálida

-Miharu -respondiste con timidez

-mucho gusto Miharu-hime, mi nombre es Asari Ugetsu -

_La melodía te llevaría hasta la persona que tu destino había elegido…_

* * *

_Al encender una vela, traerá un poco de luz_

Estoy calculando que Asari tiene unos 15 años más o menos XD, no soy muy exacta, tampoco crean mucho en mi japonés o en mis descripciones, traté de investigar, pero no pude encontrar demasiada información, así que disculpen si la info no es fiable (se más sobre Corea y China de esa época ;P)

Para los que no lo notaron el en fic anterior les di la pista del siguiente prota XD, y pues anden atentos que así me gusta dejar pequeñas pistas jijiji ;D

MCR77 off ~

PD. Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, yo trato de verificar varias veces q no los haya, pero el corrector siento q me trollea XP


	2. II

**Rocío de primavera**

_Así como el rocío matinal, así llegó a tu vida…_

* * *

Segundo capi del fic de Asari Ugetsu, de la serie "Las estaciones del año", Asari y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

Una pequeña nota es que esto "_0*0*0*0*0_" es el inicio de un flash back…

Muchísimas gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, favoritos, a los que se suscriben, la vdd el momento más agradable es cuando leo sus comentarios, gracias gracias gracias ;D

No pido por una vida emocionante, sólo pido amor

* * *

II

Desde aquel día, te levantabas cada mañana esperando escuchar la melodía de la flauta y te escabullías hasta el jardín de crisantemos, para observarlo practicar con tus hermanos.

En la mansión todos notaban tu cambio de salud, te habías vuelto más activa y enérgica, cada día paseabas mas por la mansión tratando de recordar en tu mente cada hermosa melodía que Asari-sama, como lo llamabas, interpretaba.

Hasta que finalmente un día de otoño, tu padre te descubrió…

-Miharu -te llamó la atención

Sin saber que hacer te quedaste quieta frente a tu padre…

-¿qué haces aquí? Este no es lugar para una niña -te reprendió

Guardaste silencio, sabías que la música no era algo que las niñas podían aprender, pero en el fondo de tu corazón era tu mayor deseo…

-¿sucede algo malo señor? -Asari fue quien intervino

-nada de importancia, ustedes continúen, Miharu tienes que volver a tus habitaciones -

-espere Nozomi-dono, Miharu-hime puede quedarse a practicar, no me molestaría enseñarle -abogó por ti Asari-sama

-pero Asari-kun, no creo que Miharu pueda -dijo uno de tus hermanos

-para tocar música no hace falta solo talento sino el alma para hacerlo -respondió Asari sonriéndote -¿eso es lo que deseas no es verdad? -te preguntó

Ante el asombro de tus hermanos y tu padre tú asentiste

-entonces Miharu-hime eres bienvenida -

0*0*0*0*0*0

Así lentamente los días se convirtieron en semanas, empezaste a aprende sobre la música, poco a poco mejorabas…

-¡baah! -exclamó exasperado tu hermano mayor -no puedo entenderlo, preferiría practicar con la espada -

-maa… ma… paciencia Yusuke -lo alentó Asari -tal vez la flauta no es para ti, deberíamos probar con la cítara -sugirió al tiempo que develaba el instrumento frente a ustedes

Se trataba de un gran pieza de madera con trece cuerdas tensadas, entonces observaste a Asari-sama tocarla, un nuevo sonido inundó tu mente, era tan hermoso como armónico, una verdadera belleza…

Tu hermano Yusuke intentó tocar la cítara, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo que el de la flauta

-me rindo, yo me voy a practicar con la espada -dijo tu hermano dejándolos solos

Nuevamente Asari interpretó una melodía con la cítara

-¿quieres intentarlo? -te preguntó

Tú no te diste cuenta del brillo que invadió tu rostro, pero Asari si lo notó

Te colocaste frente al instrumento, tus manos temblaban ligeramente, pero entonces él se colocó detrás de ti y envolvió tus manos con las suyas, guiándote con cada una de las cuerdas, tu corazón latía desembocado, en tu estómago podías sentir un revoloteo como las mariposas en vuelo, no sabías decir si era la música o su cercanía.

Durante unos meses aprendiste a tocar la cítara y pronto ambos interpretaban melodías juntos, él tocando la flauta y tú acompañándolo con la cítara…

-ma… ma… Miharu-hime no cabe duda que has mejorado mucho -te elogia Asari

-me halaga Asari-sama -le respondes sonrojándote

-¿y dime has intentado con la flauta? -te interroga

-¿eh?- te toma por sorpresa en el último año solo has practicado la cítara y nunca tocaste la flauta

-vamos quiero escucharte -te dice entregándote el instrumento

-demo -dices insegura

Pero esa sonrisa te impulsa a intentarlo, con las manos temblorosas recibes el instrumento, respiras profundo antes de empezar a tocar, sin embargo notas que el sonido es nervioso y desafinado, al instante interrumpes tu interpretación…

-gomen Asari-sama -dices avergonzada

-no pasa nada -te responde mientras coloca tus dedos sobre los agujeros de la flauta y te pide que lo intentes nuevamente

Sin embargo sucede lo mismo, pero esta vez estás al borde de las lágrimas…

-ma… ma… tranquila, tú puedes hacerlo, solo estas nerviosa -te consuela mientras se acerca a ti

-tienes que hacerlo con suavidad, respira profundo y coloca tus labios sobre ella -te explica

Tu obedeces

-ahora sopla suavemente -continua

para tu sorpresa escuchas como la flauta suena suavemente, entonces abres tus ojos rápidamente y sonríes

-practica un poco más -te indica

Tú solo asientes y al cabo de unos minutos parece que lo has controlado

-¿puedes intentarlo una vez más? -te pide Asari mirándote fijamente

-¡hai! -le respondes mientras cierras los ojos y tomas aire

Pero antes de que puedas comenzar a soplar sientes como algo cálido toca tus labios, abres los ojos ligeramente y descubres el rostro de Asari-sama sobre el tuyo, sientes entonces tu cara arder, no sabes si separarte o continuar, pero entonces sientes como él envuelve tu nuca con sus manos y te acerca aún más, finalmente decides cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de esa sensación…

_Tu primer beso fue tan dulce como esa melodía…_

* * *

Porque mi último cariño me dejó herido, llorando en desesperación

Sweet a morir no creen? *3* como ya notaron Asari es más tranquilo si se trata de cosas románticas, pero eso no quiere decir que no subiremos de tono XD.

Disculpen si la info de Japón no no es fiable (se más sobre Corea y China de esa época ;P)

Para los que quieran saber cómo suena una cítara, la canción en la que me inspiré se llama "Ten Ka" interpretada por Rin

MCR77 off ~

PD. Estoy trabajando en el siguiente personaje pero con su carácter me cuesta, se niega a cooperar pacíficamente *¬¬ mira al personaje*, sin embargo no me rendiré


	3. III

**Rocío de primavera**

_Así como el rocío matinal, así llegó a tu vida…_

* * *

Tercer capi del fic de Asari Ugetsu, de la serie "Las estaciones del año", Asari y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

Una pequeña nota es que esto "_0*0*0*0*0_" es el inicio de un flash back…

Muchísimas gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, favoritos, a los que se suscriben, la vdd el momento más agradable es cuando leo sus comentarios, gracias gracias gracias ;D

Ah, lo que me escribieron en japo romanji, tradúzcanmelo que no entendí XD daah y si notaron hoy fue capi tempranero xq debo de hacer otras cosillas ;P

_Dedicaré mi vida entera a apoyarte_

* * *

III

Los años pasan desde aquella primavera en que conociste a Asari-sama, tu mejoras en el arte de la cítara, tan es así que incluso tu familia deja correr el rumor en la ciudad de tu talento…

Una tarde mientras practicas notas una expresión indescifrable en el rostro de tu adorado músico, no sabes decir que es pero presientes que se trata de algo importante

-Asari-sama, ¿te preocupa algo? –le preguntas

Él solo esboza una de sus características sonrisas y niega con la cabeza

-no sucede nada malo Miharu-hime -

-¿estás seguro? –le insistes parece que lo ves titubear

-completamente seguro, ¿te importaría interpretar conmigo una melodía nueva? –te pide

-en lo absoluto –respondes

0*0*0*0*0*0

Como cualquier otro día te dispones a practicar en el jardín de los crisantemos, esperas la llegada de Asari, el tiempo pasa y no parece haber señal de él, esperas un poco más hasta que tu hermano Yosuke llega, parece estar deprimido

-Miharu sigues aquí –suspira

-niisan, ¿le sucedió algo a Asari-sama? –preguntas sin embargo tu hermano solo desvía su mirada y te entrega una carta

Te apresuras a abrir el sobre, descubres entonces que se trata de las notas de las melodías que han practicado

-niisan, ¿qué quiere decir esto?-le interrogas preocupada

-Asari-kun me pidió que te lo entregara, dijo que merecían estar con alguien tan talentosa como tú –responde tu hermano

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué? –insistes mientras dejas caer las hojas –¿Dónde está Asari-sama?-interrogas al borde de las lágrimas

-Al medio día partió al puerto, parece que se ha ido al continente –te dice tu hermano

La noticia te cae como un balde de agua helada, sin importarte nada sales corriendo de la mansión, de cerca escuchas a tu hermano, corres hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo, sabes que no lo encontrarías sin embargo tu corazón te ha pedido confirmarlo, al llegar al sendero que llevaba al puerto lo encuentras desierto, caes de rodillas, hacia más de un par de horas que Asari había partido por ese camino sin decirte adiós…

-hermanita, volvamos a casa –te ruega tu hermano poniéndote de pie

Te quedas en silencio tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, caminan de regreso por el mercado y pasan por una casa de empeño, entonces lo descubres en uno de los mostradores está la flauta de Asari-sama, de inmediato preguntas por ella

-ah, es una buena flauta, un joven vino a empeñarla en la mañana, la cambio por una katana y 3 espadas pequeñas –explicó el dueño

Te quedas helada, habías oído de tus hermanos que Asari es un buen espadachín, pero nunca te mostro verdadero interés en ello

Sin debatirlo demasiado compraste la flauta, deseabas por lo menos conservarla en su memoria…

0*0*0*0*0*0

El tiempo pasa, primero unos cuantos días que se convierten en semanas, meses y de repente en un par de años, tu practicas las melodías que Asari-sama te ha dejado, ya las conoces todas de memoria, pero repentinamente entre las hojas descubres una nueva, sin pensarlo mucho empiezas a tocarla…

La melodía comienza suave, sin embargo se apresura, sientes entonces algo en tu pecho florecer, es como la lluvia, suave y dulce al principio, pero fuerte cuando debe de serlo, pura y tranquilizadora…

Tus dedos se mueven hábilmente sobre las cuerdas, en tu mente puedes escuchar la melodía de la flauta que te guía, es como si el propio Asari lo hiciera, la melodía envuelve toda la mansión incluso desde los alrededores los caminantes se detienen a escucharte, pero tú no prestas atención, sientes como si estuvieras hablando como tu amado…

Tu cabello que estaba amarrado en una ligera trenza se desata y danza alrededor de tu rostro, cierras los ojos y te dejas llevar; sin que lo notes parece que los cielos te responden haciendo que las nubes se reúnan listas a derramar las bendiciones de kami-sama

Lo que tú no sabes es que el viento llevaba hasta el puerto tu hermosa melodía, recibiendo entonces a esa persona que tanto añorabas…

_La música era su mensajera y los uniría a pesar de la distancia…_

* * *

_Solo espero que tus lágrimas se detengan_

Si lo notaron, abarcamos desde la partida de Asari a Italia, pasando por sus años con los Vongola…

Disculpen si la info de Japón no no es fiable (se más sobre Corea y China de esa época ;P)

Como sugerencia, las canciones a escuchar son "Chen Yuan" de Chen Si Cheng o también conocido como el Da Ya Huan ost (está en chino ;P) y "Sanzen Sekai" de Rin (esa es la canción de la segunda parte)

MCR77 off ~

PD. Sigo trabajando en el siguiente fic, XD pero este personaje sigue negándose a cooperar pacíficamente, espero no morir en el intento…


	4. IV

**Rocío de primavera**

_Así como el rocío matinal, así llegó a tu vida…_

* * *

Cuarto capi del fic de Asari Ugetsu, de la serie "Las estaciones del año", Asari y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir

Una pequeña nota es que esto "_0*0*0*0*0_" es el final del flash back que empezo en el capítulo 1…

Muchísimas gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, favoritos, a los que se suscriben, la vdd el momento más agradable es cuando leo sus comentarios, gracias gracias gracias ;D

Gracias por las palabras y xD yo no creo que el fic sea cursi (mira otras cosas que ha escrito) he escrito cosas más cursis del tipo "te va a dar diabetes" ;P

_Por favor dame tu cariño infinito y el poder de amar_

* * *

IV

La noticia te toma por sorpresa, agachas la cabeza en señal de obediencia y sales decorosamente de la habitación, pero cuando llegas a tus aposentos, te derrumbas finalmente, de tus ojos brotan lágrimas interminables y sollozas suavemente.

Tu matrimonio está arreglado, tu esposo está más que decidido, no hay más que hacer, observas entonces la flauta que Asari vendió para irse al continente y que tu decidiste conservar, niegas con la cabeza, en tus ojos brilla la resolución, has tomado una decisión…

Esperas a la oscuridad de la noche, sales sigilosamente de tus habitaciones y te escabulles por los jardines hasta llegar a los muros exteriores, trepas uno de los árboles hasta llegar a la barda, escuches que tu kimono se rasga, sin embargo, ya no te importa y te lanzas al suelo, sin quererlo rompes un par de tejas, poniendo en alerta a los guardias de la mansión y antes de que alguien más note tu huida corres con todas tus fuerzas por el sendero…

_0*0*0*0*0*0_

Un sollozo escapa de tus labios, sólo esperas el final de tu existencia, no te arrepientes de nada, salvo de una cosa, no haberle confesado tus sentimientos a Asari-sama…

-gomen Asari-sama –susurras esperando el dolor de la espada.

Sin embargo ésta nunca llega, entonces descubres que frente a ti se encuentra una silueta, la oscuridad no te permite ver de quien se trata.

-¿quién te crees para intervenir? –dice el samurai

-ma… ma… samurai-sama cálmese, no hay necesidad de desenvainar la espada –dice una voz familiar

Tus ojos se abren como platos y te quedas sin aliento

-¡no te entrometas! –le brama el espadachín atacándolo

Antes de que puedas pronunciar su nombre, el atacante está en el suelo inconsciente…

-¿estás bien Miharu-hime? –te interroga

Y entonces ves su rostro sonriente con claridad

-Asari-sama –lloras y te lanzas sobre él deseando que no sea un sueño

La lluvia es el único testigo de su encuentro, ahora mismo él te lleva cargando hasta una casa en medio del bosque, prende una fogata para contrarrestar la humedad que los envuelve…

Tú en todo ese tiempo no has dejado de abrazar un paquete de tela

-¿Miharu-hime qué haces afuera a estas horas? –te interroga sentándose a tu lado

Bajas la mirada, pues no quieres contestar

-Vamos sea lo que sea yo puedo ayudarte –te ofrece

Sin querer un sollozo escapa de tus labios…

-esta tarde llegó una oferta de compromiso –le respondes con tristeza y miras su rostro por un momento ves que su semblante se ensombrece

-es lo que he escuchado –responde con una voz seria

-se trata de un joven comerciante de buenos recursos –explicas

-¿lo quieres?-te interroga repentinamente

-no lo conozco, él sólo me escuchó interpretar una melodía en la cítara y dijo que era demasiado bella, que deseaba casarse conmigo –respondes

-vaya, parece que no te hace muy feliz –te dice Asari

-yo sólo interpretaba esa melodía para el hombre del que me enamoré, es un gran hombre, es amable, dulce, fuerte, inteligente, el mejor de todo Japón –confiesas esbozando una leve sonrisa

Asari te mira con sorpresa, tú no te das cuenta pero tus ojos brillan con tanta ilusión…

-¿en serio? ¿y dime quién es el tan afortunado hombre? –te pregunta

-es un hombre que conozco desde hace unos años, él es mi razón de existir –agregas mirándolo fijamente – él es el dueño de esto -le dices develando el contenido de tu paquete, se trata de su antigua flauta -Asari Ugetsu es su nombre –explicas

Entonces ves algo que nunca pensaste atestiguar y es ese rostro blanquecino de Asari convertirse en un lindo tomate rojo, por unos momentos observas que su boca se mueve pero ninguna palabra es pronunciada…

-ma… ma… ¿es eso cierto Miharu-hime? –te pregunta como si fuera un niño

-si –respondes en un susurro bajando tu mirada

-sabes Miharu-hime –te dice tomando tu rostro y haciendo que lo mires –la única razón por la cual volví es porque deje a la persona que más amo aquí –te confiesa

Sientes tu cuerpo volverse una pétalo al viento mientras tu corazón palpita con fuerza

-¿ah sí? –interrogas al tiempo que él acerca su rostro al tuyo

-si –te responde antes de depositar un beso en tus labios

Poco a poco se funden en ese beso y se recuestan sobre el suelo, removiendo esas ropas mojadas.

Al cabo de unos instantes, que te parecieron eternos y llenos de caricias, se detienen para contemplarse el uno al otro, sin darse cuenta se quedan dormidos hasta el amanecer…

_La lluvia fue canción que acompañó a sus confesiones…_

* * *

_Déjame descansar pacíficamente debajo de Buda para reflexionar_

Como les quedó el ojo? XD bueno ya notaron que Asari es tan… paciente jojojo, pero no se preocupen en el que sigue ya subiremos el tonito, discreción recomendada…

MCR77 off ~

PD. Creo que me estoy bloqueando TwT si alguien quiere darme ideas, sugerencias por mensaje privado se los agradeceré, de veras que intento escribir pero aaaahhh… *rueda en el suelo* no quiero dejar de escribir pero nada sale de mi cabeza


	5. V

**Rocío de primavera**

_Así como el rocío matinal, así llegó a tu vida…_

* * *

Quinto y último capi del fic de Asari Ugetsu, de la serie "Las estaciones del año", Asari y un OC o lectora, ya saben que el nombre es solo para distinguir, discreción recomendada por favor

Muchísimas gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, favoritos, a los que se suscriben, la vdd el momento más agradable es cuando leo sus comentarios, gracias gracias gracias ;D

Gracias también por el apoyo con respecto a mi inspiración, su ayuda siempre es buena xq mi razón para escribir es para uds nada más y nada menos, no duden en molestarme x mp si algo no les queda claro…

_Al ponerte en mi corazón, soy capaz de juntar mis manos_

* * *

V

A la mañana siguiente despiertas y ves que Asari ya se encuentra sentado dándote la espalda, entonces lo abrazas le dices

-¿ahora ya soy tu mujer no es verdad? –

Una risilla escapa de sus labios, al tiempo que acaricia tus manos, para luego deshacer el abrazo y besarte en la mejilla

-inocente princesa –te dice

Después de vestirse, te lleva hasta tu mansión, estas nerviosa, no sabes cómo reaccionará tu familia, pues te has escapado y no solo eso, has dormido con un hombre; tragas un poco de saliva antes de entrar a la casona, te reciben la mayoría de los sirvientes con lágrimas en los ojos…

-¿hime-sama dónde estaba? –

-nos tenía muy preocupados –

-¿se encuentra bien? –

Escuchas tantas preguntas que no puedes responderlas todas, sin embargo sonríes y con eso tranquilizas un poco a la servidumbre; hasta que escuchas la voz de tu madre…

-Miharu-chan, me tenias muy preocupada –llora tu madre tomándote entre sus brazos

Tu padre en cambio te mira en silencio y luego se dirige a Ugetsu

-jamás lo esperé de ti canalla –le dice con enojo –robarte a mi princesa -

-oto-sama espera –intervienes

-silencio Miharu, tu eres muy inocente –te dice

-no es así oto-sama, Ugetsu-sama es mi salvador, yo fui quien escapó de casa, yo estaba a punto de ser asesinada de no ser por él, por favor padre perdónalo –ruegas

-Nozomi-dono, él único culpable aquí soy yo –dice Ugetsu arrodillándose –confieso que me enamoré de su hija desde el primer momento en que la vi y que desde entonces la razón de mi presencia en esta casa era para poder verla -explica

-¡entonces lo admites, tu firme intención es robar a mi hija! –exclama tu padre

-ya era tiempo –interviene tu hermano Yosuke tomando por sorpresa a todos

Incluyendote a ti y a Ugetsu…

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunta tu padre

-oto-sama, yo tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos de ambos, tanto de mi hermana como de mi amigo –explica

-¿y por qué no hiciste algo para impedirlo? –interroga

-oh vamos cariño, si lo hubieras sabido antes habrías tratado de separarlos –esta vez es tu madre quien interviene

-oka-san –susurraste mientras la abrazabas

-en lo que mí respecta, tienen mi bendición –dice tu hermano mayor guiñándote un ojo

-¿con qué derecho lo anuncias? –brama tu padre

-como el sucesor de la familia –explica

Pronto todos tus hermanos y tu madre asintieron en aprobación…

0*0*0*0*0

Respiras profundo, esta es tu noche de bodas, tu madre ha tratado de explicarte lo que sucederá sin embargo no has entendido nada y ahora estás ahí esperando en su habitación…

La puerta se abre despacio y ves entonces a tu adorado esposo, quien te sonríe con dulzura

-mi princesa -te dice sentándose a tu lado y comienza a besarte

Poco a poco sientes como se deshacen por fin de todas sus prendas y sus cuerpos se rosan, al tiempo que sientes las yemas de sus dedos recorrer tu piel y tocar ciertos puntos como si fueran las cuerdas de la cítara, tu gimes con suavidad jugando con su cabello

-te confieso que desde aquel momento en que te vi, siempre esperé el momento de hacerte mía -te susurra Ugetsu al oído mientras se coloca justo encima de ti

Entonces arqueas tu espalda al sentir sus dedos en tu entrepierna, empieza a recorrer ese lugar con las puntas de los dedos y a presionarte en ciertos puntos que hacen que se nublen tus pensamientos, entretanto te besa suavemente como cuando te enseñó a tocar la flauta, pero al estar tus labios abiertos hace algo que nunca habías imaginado y te saborea con su lengua, te doblegas en la sensación que dura unos minutos hasta que te deja sin aliento

-te amo -te susurra antes de que sientas que algo invade tu cuerpo, sin quererlo en tus ojos se forman lagrimas

Sollozas un poco y sin quererlo clavas tus uñas en su espalda, mientras él te besa y te susurra palabras de amor, después de un tiempo sientes el dolor desaparecer, esa sensación de placer te invade nuevamente, en la habitación el único sonido son sus respiraciones y suspiros, nunca lo imaginaste ver ese níveo rostro perlado de sudor y sonrojado por completo sobre ti

-Miharu-hime -gruñe tu esposo

Involuntariamente arqueas tu espalda al sentir cierta calidez invadir tu vientre

-¡Ugestu-sama! -exclamas sin aliento

Se separan agotados, pero él te abraza cerca de su pecho, para que te quedes dormida entre sus brazos escuchando el ritmo de su corazón y agradeciendo a kami-sama por ser él tu rocío de primavera

_La más dulce melodía es la del amor…_

* * *

_Y silenciosamente rogar a Dios para que dirija mi camino_

_No pido una larga vida, solo pido estar a tu lado_

Creo que Asari hasta ahora es el único que se comió el postre hasta el final XD, x cierto alguien comento algo sobre que los pacientes son unas fieras, bueno… no se pero lo que si es que con esas privilegiadas manos Asari sería… bueno Asari jajajja ;P

Ya tengo el capi I del siguiente fic, y más me vale terminarlo o siento que me arrestaran XD, pero no se preocupen que sigo trabajando, si acaso no lo subiré mañana sino pasado mañana, todo depende de si termino hoy o no

MCR77 off ~

PD. Alguien hace apuestas x quien será el siguiente protagonista?

PD2 Los comentarios previos y posteriores al capi son versos de una canción que se llama "Ai De Gong Yang" de Mickey He o de Yang Mi, está originalmente en chino y lo tomé del inglés al español, es una traducción aproximada así que puede variar…


End file.
